


blessed hope

by clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy)



Series: Trope Meme September 2012 [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: M/M, Trope meme, Tropes, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think we'll live to see the next morn?" Frank asked turning slightly on his bedroll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blessed hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperdollkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/gifts).



> For the trope meme that has been floating around. Trope: historical au – for by paperdollkisses from livejournal requesting Frank Iero/Gerard Way

"Do you think we'll live to see the next morn?" Frank asked turning slightly on his bedroll. The flicker of the candle painted shadows on the tent walls. The men were stacked together in the tent and Frank had barely enough room for another thought let alone enough room to turn completely over.

Gerard laughed softly, sad and broken. "I wish I could tell you any truth that would bring you solace," the words were hard edged but tempered with a brush of chapped lips.

Frank reveled in the kiss and pressed forward for another. "So, you do not See anything? Nothing beyond the veil of blood and battle?"

The brush of Gerard's fingers against his brow settled Frank's thoughts for a moment before they tumbled forth again at his words. "The Witch Queen clouds all things. Her hold is weakening. I see the faint fingers of a new beginning on the horizon."

Gerard's words were spoken softly, but they resonated through the tent and crept along the ground easing the darkness and tightness in each of the soldier's hearts that had pledged their sword and body to Snow White and the Prince Consort.

"The Huntsman has spoken bare words and offered us his skill, but did not coddle. He thinks we're not all to live to see even midday," Frank confessed against Gerard's neck.

"Erik's soul is torn, lost love has left a wound there. Snow White does not see it, but even a man such as our Huntsman still has hope."

"What good is hope?" The question came from across the tent and there was a muffled sort of thrashing then silence.

Gerard sat up and held out his hands, scarred and ink stained from the sharp needles of the temple priestesses. The Seer from the House of Way has always sat at the Hearth of the Castle. The House of Way was nearly ended when the Evil Queen began her reign. His eyes, filled with fire now, gleamed amber bright and his words echoed, booming even as they were spoken in that sweet soft voice. "The Morrow will be filled with death and blood. Battle fought and lives lost. We will see our brothers and fathers fall from evil men with tainted steel and iron. Our kin will give their last breaths to free our kingdom and all kingdoms from **this** evil. The future is cloudy, but your sacrifices will not be for naught. Your children and their children and the children of ages following will speak your names proudly, with love and steel strength. They will know the battle and that you died for them. Do not cower the battle has no clear outcome, but that we have hope will bleed the poison from this land. That we fight for that hope and with that hope will cleanse the air and let the Hart of the Forest have footpaths to bless. This is not a prediction. This is your promise. A Seer from the House of Way. The last Seer from the House of Way will ride with you as not a Seer but a brother."

The silence stretched for a handful of heartbeats. "Blessed." Is the word said, falling from Frank's lips and resting there among their warrior brothers and sisters.

"Blessed," Gerard said and gathered Frank close. "Hope and love will win us places in the next life if they shall not win us victory in this one."

"You See that, my love?" Frank asked and pressed closer till they shared breath.

Gerard closed his eyes and smiled. "I see enough, my heart. I see enough."

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's a Snow White and the Huntsman fusion? With no appearances by the movie characters... Bandom the (fanfic) ex that I keep sleeping with even when I say we're on a break.


End file.
